Kurante
Please don’t steal my coding! K U R A N T E Kurante belongs to me, and she is a collaboration between me, Frosty and Essence. Please do not plagiarize her in any way or use her without the consent of her owner(s). While not being my sona, she is still a very important character to me - I'm very proud of what she has become, and as she is the result from the combined effort of two other users, please refrain from editing this page in any way, unless given permission from us. Thank you. A P P E A R A N C E Kurante is what you would call... somewhat average. She's a very obvious hybrid, with notable features from both of her tribes. She is rather small in size and stature, but not up to the point of being tiny. Her body shape doesn't resemble either of her tribes, even though she has more SeaWing traits, possessing the fin on her back and webbing between her claws, as well as a pair of normally functioning gills. However, the frills behind her ears and her tail, which isn't exactly prehensile but has the same general shape, show that she has RainWing blood. Her main scales are a fine mix of sea-green and light turquoise, a common color among both of her tribes. Her underbelly has a slightly lighter, more minty shade of green to it. She has glow-in-the-dark spots like a normal SeaWing, but she cannot actively control them and they do not follow a standard pattern, mainly being round in shape and running down her sides only. They are a light forest green, and particularly noticeable in dim lighting, even though they actually give off a glow all the time, making her a very noticeable figure. Kurante doesn't have wings that resemble either of her tribe, and their membranes are light ocean blue. All of her extra SeaWing features, including her webbing and fin are a medium sky blue, while her RainWing frill is light teal. Her frill is not very large, in fact, it is much smaller than a regular RainWing's, but they still can twitch and fold back according to her mood. A pair of straight icy blue horns stand on her head, but those aren't the features that will catch your eyes. In fact, her pair of eyes will surely grab your attention. They are a fiery, bright orange, a huge contrast to the cool colors of her scales. You will usually see the small dragoness with a happy grin on her face, and a cheerful spark in her eyes. P E R S O N A L I T Y With that huge smile she always wears, one would expect Kurante to be a very chatty and outgoing individual. And that assumption is correct - that's exactly what she is. The hybrid is almost permanently in an excitable state, and you will rarely see her without a happy spark in her eyes. Kurante is very sociable and friendly, and if she could befriend everyone in this world, she'll do it with no hesitation. She loves moving around a lot, and is almost always finding some sort of activity to keep her thrilled and in a perpetually high mood. Her mannerisms can come off as slightly childish, but to Kurante, it's all in good fun. She always seems to be doing something, keeping her talons occupied. If she is ever told to wait or simply do nothing for even a short while, she will get extremely irritated and bored, and would probably break the rules and do... something, anyway. It isn't really in her nature to abide by every rule, but she does so mainly to avoid creating trouble for anyone. She enjoys a fast-paced lifestyle, and activities that require a lot of her physical energy. This clearly reflects in her preference in music - she absolutely loves fast songs and tunes with a quick tempo. There's nothing Kurante hates more than sitting still. She's also very adventurous and brave, as well as being open-minded, not afraid to try new things nor judge them in any way. The little hybrid is very open and passionate about almost everything, not having much secrets to keep. She'll gladly talk to everyone about everything, wanting to keep everyone around her as happy as she is. It is easy for Kurante to see the blessings in her life, and she would express her gratitude loud and clear. Most of the time, that just means that she has no reason to frown or scowl. Alas, everyone has their weaknesses, and Kurante is no exception. Her apparent lack of patience is very clear to anyone who might know her. She can and will easily complain whenever she's asked to wait for anything, and is unable to really keep her talons, tail or wings still. She doesn't have a very long attention span either, so if she deems something too boring or not worth her time at all, she'll simply move on without much trouble. She comes off as clingy to some dragons, and she would even admit this herself. Kurante fears loneliness, and honestly just dreads that one day she won't have anyone around her to share her joy with anymore. This is probably the main reason why she clings a little bit too hard to dragons she's grown to adore. She's also not known for thinking things through thoroughly. She does not have a "look before you leap" mentality, and this could land her in some sticky situations. She doesn't take danger seriously, and her courage can easily turn into recklessness, sometimes worrying those who care about her. While Kurante might have learned to deal with attention and all sorts of comments thrown her way, being a street performer, it doesn't mean that she cannot get stressed or pressured. When that occurs, she might temporarily descend into a state of sadness, and is not entirely immune to crying. As much as she hates to admit this, even she feels the need to cry sometimes, and isn't spared from feeling sadness. While she can find happiness easily, she seems to not understand when others have trouble doing so, and gets frustrated when someone is not at the same pace with her. She sometimes forget that slightly less talkative personalities may have a hard time keeping up with her all the time, and thus if she deems her current conversation partner not engaging enough, it isn't that hard for her to move on and talk to someone else, which can be a little annoying for whoever she was talking to. She also feels very helpless and doesn't really know how to properly console a dragon if they end up crying. And she just hates feeling helpless in general, whenever a situation gets out of control. She simply wants everyone to get along and wishes to be a part of solving any problem. However, Kurante is overall still a very strong positive force to have around - she doesn't complain about life's problems frequently, and sees almost every challenge as just another part of life to have fun with. While her lack of seriousness can sometimes bother other dragons, it's a good way for her to tackle anything that comes her way. She is also known for being immensely supportive and finds it easy to feel happy for others as long as those she loves are happy too. After all, her greatest goal in life is probably to always feel joy in life, on top of spreading said joy to everyone else that hears her music. H I S T O R Y erm okay so if either essence or crystal sees this, my writing sucks after like a super long hiatus so don't hesitate to correct it cause it's so much cringe oml shush frosty don't insult your own writing it's great a wild crystal appears and officially gives you her stamp of approval to continue your writing, holy carp i love it Kurante's history began when her father, a curious RainWing explorer named Treetop, traveled to the Sea Kingdom and fell in love with Reef, a SeaWing he just managed to stumble upon. When the two had settled nicely near a home they had on an island, they were delighted to find themselves with two eggs, with one arriving two years after the first. The moment Kurante and her sister, Tidebringer hatched, they were born into a loving family. Treetop was a skilled musician and was well known in the Sea Kingdom despite not being a SeaWing himself. Since a young age, Kurante took interest in the instrument her father always played, and he gladly explained it to her that it was called a lyre and the way it worked. Since her interest only grew, she soon asked the RainWing to teach her how to play, and he happily obliged. It turned out that the musical streak ran in her family's blood, for Kurante picked up the skill incredibly quickly, and was soon able to play almost just as well as her dad at the age of 4. They had a very happy family life - Kurante and her father would often play quick and catchy tunes with the lyre, while Reef and Tidebringer hummed and even sang to the music. Her life was happy, and Kurante never thought that that was gonna change. Until it did. The day Treetop was diagnosed with a deadly illness was the day she felt torn apart for the first time. Her father had always been her greatest source of inspiration and support - he was the one who made her into the happy young dragon she was, and taught her the one skill she wouldn't forfeit for anything. It wasn't just affecting her - both her mother and sister were immensely worried and saddened, and she could tell that the young Tidebringer was praying almost daily for their dad's well being. Yet, fate had decided to be cruel - her prayers seemed to have gone unanswered. Treetop left the world when Kurante turned six and a half years old, marking the event that would shatter some part of her forever. After her father's death, no one in her family was ever quite the same. Reef probably took it the worst of all of them, though. The passing of her beloved had only left her in an extremely unstable mental state, made worse by the pressure she now had to endure. Kurante tried to help out as much as she can, being the older sibling, but as hard as she tried to appear strong for Tide's sake, the world just appeared dull to her, as if some light had been shredded from it. She barely saw her mother at home anymore, just because she was working so hard from day to night. While she still managed to find the time, she tried finding solace and comfort in the sounds of the lyre she played, sometimes managing to lighten her mood at least by a little. Unfortunately, it seemed like her mother did not share the same thought. While Reef used to smile and even sing happily to the tunes played with the lyre by her husband, she now snapped at Kurante whenever she attempted to cheer her up with her music, calling it "excessive, disturbing noise." Needless to say, this dismayed the young dragonet to no end, but even putting that aside, the atmosphere in the house was growing darker and heavier with each passing day. Ever since her mother's outburst on this topic, she feared touching the lyre again in her presence, and thus made no attempt to clear the tension in the air. Kurante didn't like what was happening to the family - she knew her mother wanted to help, wanted to get a job that placed her in a higher position for better earnings, but it was doing nothing good to her mental health. She tried to help as much as she could herself, but she could only do so much. Though she hid it well, Kurante missed her father badly. She constantly wished that he would be around again, just to make everything feel happy, normal, and alright again. But she held on - burying the pain as far below as possible, just to not let either Reef or Tide see how close she was to breaking down herself. But it wasn't Kurante who ended up breaking first - it was her mother. Maybe she was just particularly stressed out on that night, or that every single bad emotion she had finally surfaced all at once, or maybe some part of her sanity had been lost - she wasn't sure. All she knew was the moment she spoke to her mother, the latter instantly yelled at her, her voice filled with nothing but blind rage, and her last words still haunted Kurante to this day - "Leave! You'll never be welcomed here ever again!" The terrified hybrid had no choice but to follow suit. She was so scared, so upset that she just grabbed the thing closest to her heart - the lyre, and left her home without a single word. In that moment she was disowned, the dragonet was so distraught that she completely forgotten to say her goodbyes to her younger sister, and is completely oblivious to the violent scene that occured after she made her departure. So Kurante swam away, far, far away from the Sea Kingdom, until she had to use her wings, with endless pain in her heart and tears in her eyes. She spent the first few days out on her own in a state of immense grief and sadness. Kurante knew that she couldn't wallow in her pain for too long, though - she was seven, old enough to fend for herself, and she knew she had to do something to make sure she didn't starve. So she made use of the one talent she mastered - her lyre-playing skills. She became a street performer, releasing all her pent-up emotions through her music and capturing the attention of many other dragons. With music back in her life, Kurante's mood improved significantly, and she became rather well-known. Even as a young performer, she was already having a steady income, just by awing crowds every day with her playing. She remained healthy and well-fed from her life on the streets as a consequence, and this continued until she found a little town tucked away at a secluded corner of the Sand Kingdom. Almost instantly, the little hybrid found herself drawn to Hikari, the name of the place that she had decided to settle down. The residents were so friendly and welcoming that she almost thought that she was in a dream. While some often found her quick-paced style of music to be annoying, the dragons there were more than happy to listen to her. The leader of the town, Infia, soon heard about her and approached Kurante. After the hybrid told her mostly about what happened to her, she smiled and said that she was welcome to be a resident herself as long as she was enrolled in school until she was old enough to forge a life on her own. She agreed almost immediately. While at school, Kurante had a great time, and needless to say, music classes were her favorite. She ended up befriending another SeaWing hybrid named Rush, and through him she got to know Utopia as well. But there was one friend that stood out above the rest - a lilac colored dragoness who happened to have an enchanting singing voice. Being the talkative dragon she was, Kurante immediately approached the other dragon and struck a conversation, and she was very happy that she did. She introduced herself as Anima, and it turned out that she was as much of a music lover as she was. Since then, the two had always been together, whether it's playing and making music together, since Anima's skill in vocals complemented Kurante's lyre playing ability perfectly, or just hanging out and having fun times together. That's not the only reason they were such great friends - the other hybrid was just so kind and compassionate, and was always there for Kurante when she needed it. It was on one stormy night that she accidentally revealed her secret fear of thunder and lightning to her best friend, and realized that Anima was the only dragon she felt comfortable around enough to let her see her cry. She was further surprised at the singer's admission of her own secret - she was disabled, as in, being a dragon with non-functional wings. Kurante didn't hold back her past anymore, pouring every single negative emotion into her story and letting her feelings out while they enjoyed each other's comfort. That little event that taught them to share their less pleasant feelings with each other, along with all the great ones, forever made Kurante treasure their friendship even more. She had someone she knew she could count on, and she knew she'd be there for Anima in an instant if she ever needed it. She was still very good friends with both Rush and Utopia, who also apparently started dating, but she still considered Anima her best and closest friend that she could never replace. School went by quickly, considering she signed up for a course that only took her two years, and it was the same for Anima. When it ended, the two friends frequently performed on the streets with their combined talents (after Kurante told her that it was what she had done previously before settling down) and once more, her performances never fail to amaze watching dragons, but it was better this time around, as she was doing it with a friend. However, she knew that the talented young singer wanted to further pursue her dreams and perform for the world, and Kurante supported her without any hesitation, despite having no intention to do so herself. Eventually, much to her delight, Anima succeeded, becoming a popular performer and gaining attention from almost the entire continent. Even better - when she wasn't hosting any shows, the lilac dragoness still performed with her best friend on the streets, with a mutual goal of keeping their listeners happy. While she could not locate her sister at the moment and still wishes she could see her again one day, Kurante has to admit - she's having a pretty good life. She's feeling very happy, with a group of friends she wouldn't hesitate to die for, and she's doing her favorite thing for a living - making music. Maybe she'd find her own girlfriend one day, but that isn't her main concern at all - she's perfectly content with all the friendship she's receiving right now. The rest of the history will have a place in Found, please refrain from reading if you wanna avoid spoilers <3 However, that didn't mean she wasn't ever ready to make more friends, even unlikely ones. * Recently, Kurante helped rescue a quiet little IceWing found drifting down the river * Became friends, despite Isla's apparent initial fear of her A B I L I T I E S As Kurante is part SeaWing, she has a well-functioning pair of gills that allow her to breathe underwater and swim normally. Even without taking her gills into account, she is a fantastic swimmer, having incredible stamina, speed and agility when she's in the water. While not having full night vision like pure-bred SeaWings, she could still see better in the dark than a normal dragon. She has, oddly enough, none of the abilities of a normal RainWing. Outside of her tribal abilities, Kurante is well-known for her musical talent. Her talons work very well when playing the lyre, and is capable of producing very melodic sounds. Since most of the tunes she makes are fast-paced by nature, she can also move extremely quickly, and this also transfers to her reaction speed - Kurante has very fast reflexes and it's her main form of defense, since it keeps her alert at all times. She isn't just skilled at playing the lyre - she also has decent amount of knowledge in the musical department, knowing how to produce a large range of notes with the instrument. Although she never has to use much of it, the hybrid has impressive physical strength for her size. She isn't as strong as a MudWing or anything like that, but she's able to carry and probably even get even in a fight with dragons slightly larger than her. She's not particularly well-muscled, but has decent stamina and health for her age. Despite not having the highest intelligence level, Kurante is very focused and determined when she does decide to carry out a task important to her, and can be surprisingly adept at completing it with her "do it now" mentality. She's not naturally lazy, which also helps her immensely. W E A K N E S S E S While Kurante has glowing spots on her body that somewhat resemble SeaWing glowstripes, she cannot control them consciously. In fact, they glow very brightly all the time, especially in the dark, so she is not naturally built for camouflage or even just plain hiding. Outside of her natural element (water), all her agility and smooth manuvers disappear - she is still quick, but incredibly clumsy and often awkward with her movements. While fast, her speed is much, much lower in the air or on the ground compared to when she's swimming. When put into context, Kurante doesn't have much natural weapons, not possessing venom or color-changing scales, and thus she's quite weak when it comes to combat or defense abilities. The hybrid is more of an artistic individual, and struggles greatly when she needs to rely on mostly logic or factual thinking. She also gets distracted extremely easily from tasks that she deems boring, and is almost disastrously bad at counting and handling data. Being generally unorganized also complicates this, as she'll be the one who loses items frequently and panic whenever she couldn't find them. Her memory isn't the greatest either, and she has harder times recalling events she wasn't a big part of. If there was a dragon that could receive an award for being the least stealthiest dragon of all time, Kurante would probably be high on the contenders' list. She is loud - not just by nature, but also with her movements, and is terrible at being graceful or gentle, and struggles with anything that requires her to be careful and delicate. Add that to her natural bright coloration and glowing spots, it makes it impossible for Kurante to ever surprise anyone by sneaking up on them, and any escape she makes would probably not be silent. R E L A T I O N S H I P S T R E E T O P Being her father, Kurante loved and adored him very much, all the way up to his death. She believed that he shaped her into the dragon she is now, the reason why she has a successful career in music and she is eternally thankful that he brought her so much happiness. There was one thing she had always admired about Treetop - the way he seemed to always handle things with a smile and a joke or two, and how it always made everyone around him feel better. Even now Kurante is mostly over his passing, she still misses him greatly, often wishing he was still around. He's one of the subjects that can still bring her to tears, which shows how much that she cared about the RainWing who had been such a positive influence in her life. R E E F Kurante and her mother used to be close, although she never felt the same level of adoration she had for her father. That all changed when Reef's personality did - and honestly, her daughter is terrified of her, even now after she has long left her side after she had been the one to chase her away. Her constant scolding and yelling stressed the hybrid out frequently, and she even developed a fear of loud sounds because of that. Needless to say, their current relation is... tense, to say the least. Kurante doesn't look forward to seeing her mother again, fearing the worst and still feeling slightly angry at what she had ended up doing, but in her heart she just couldn't bring herself to blame what Reef had done, knowing she too wanted the best for their family. Some part of her still wishes that she could have done more in the past to prevent what has happened now, and Kurante just feels a dulled out sadness whenever her mother is mentioned now, as she believes they'll never have a chance at a loving mother-daughter relationship again. T I D E B R I N G E R Ever since Tide was born, Kurante always had a protective instinct overtake her whenever it came to her younger sister. She loves her a lot and would still take a bullet for her if she ever had the chance to. Despite being apart now, Kurante still feels something calling her back to her only family member left, although hopes of tracking her down might seem futile. She constantly prays and wishes that Tidebringer is well and fine, no matter where she is. She regretted the moment when she left the house without saying goodbye, and has no idea what truly happened to her even until this day. While she still wishes one day to possibly reunite with her sister, perhaps it's somewhat of a good thing she's being kept in the dark to her whereabouts too, as the fact that she had been rendered blind forever might just shatter her in a way she never thought possible. Kurante desperately wants to reconnect with her sister in any way possible, whether by sending her a letter or asking for her whereabouts... except that logic firmly convinces that she couldn't ever know where she is now, and her heart wishes that she went missing in action, so she could be safe from their mother. A N I M A Her absolute best friend and closest companion. Kurante doesn't think there's a dragon that she values more than Anima. Ever since they met, she had felt an instant connection with the flightless singer, and the fact that they have so many common interests just make their bond stronger. Not only that, the happy dragoness's compassion and empathy made her so much more valuable to Kurante, and she learned to share her less pleasant feelings with Anima as well as having fun times with her. She loves her a lot and will probably not hesitate to seriously tackle anyone that attempts to hurt her bestie, and she greatly enjoys making music alongside her. Kurante likes to tease Anima sometimes on many aspects, such as her very obvious crush on their IceWing friend, but she greatly admires her as well as adores her singing voice. She hopes that they'll stay best friends forever and what lies after that. I S L A While Isla was initially scared of Kurante and unused to her loud nature, the IceWing slowly warmed up to her as well. She actually thinks that she is very strong and brave for being able to get over her past and find a life of her own, and the two have shared their stories with each other before, and has established a steady friendship and mutual understanding, even though one of them is much quieter than the other. Kurante knows that Anima has a hopeless crush on Isla and is delighted to see that Isla returns her feelings. She supports them (and by that, it means she hardcore ships the two) and is happy to see them sometimes perform together. She's also glad that Isla is able to find more confidence alongside her best friend. Overall, they have a positive relation and she wouldn't have it otherwise. R U S H Rush is Kurante's next closest friend besides Anima. The Mud/Sea hybrid is just as cheerful and energetic as she is, a good combination to add to both her own and Anima's already existing happy spirits. Being one of the only dragons she knows (and possibly the only dragon in their friend group) that actually loves water as much as she does, she often finds herself hanging out with him by swimming and racing each other down the stream, or playing in the rain. She greatly admires his art and several other talents, including how to operate a camera and use certain editing programs to fine-tune videos that they often record together. When they are in the same room, the atmosphere often lightens up considerably for everyone, and since both of them are not secretive by nature, it makes it easy for Kurante to trust him and vice versa. It's undeniable that Rush shares a strong bond with her, having so much chemistry, and she loves him. She knows that Rush has probably tried to hit her a few times when she not-so-subtly teases him about his crush on Utopia, but she knows he feels the same way towards her. U T O P I A Kurante was acquainted with Utopia shortly after hanging out with Rush. She sensed the growing feelings the Ice/Rain hybrid had for her friend, and they eventually became a couple she seriously shipped. Utopia was nothing like any of her closest friends - being a quiet, reserved and thoughtful dragoness. Kurante is surprised by how useful the hybrid's advice can sometimes be. However unlikely it is, the two share a friendship, not just because she inevitably became Rush's girlfriend in the end, but because beneath her shyer exterior, Utopia is just as fun-loving as the rest of their friends, and easy to talk to once she warmed up to them. Also, Kurante can't help but befriend a fellow music lover, and thinks her piano playing skills are absolutely phenomenal. She also thinks it's absolutely mind-blowing how good Utopia is at a regular family game they play. E S S E N C E text C H R O M I U M text T R I V I A * The word that her father had in mind while naming her was "Current", but decided that was much too mainstream, so they put a slight twist to it * She really enjoys seafood, be it raw or cooked * While having great musical talent and extremely quick claws, her singing voice is downright horrendous * Has huge troubles when it comes to keeping secrets * She really likes to say "really" * Seems to be attracted to personalities that contrast her own * Her natural speaking voice is rather loud * She is faster on the ground than in the air * Would just get excited over random little things very easily * Her mental age is probably eternally 20 * She secretly ships her friends with many other dragons. Actually no, she ships almost everything * Flirts with every single pretty female dragon in existence, but gets oddly flustered when being done the same * Constantly tries to sneak up on her friends but fail due to her being too loud * She's a Sagittarius * If you ask her about her sexuality, she'll respond with "if spheres are straight, then so am I" * She is the one dragon that will laugh at everything no matter how unfunny it is * Even though she's quick, she can and will trip over nothing * Her emotions often show in the tunes she plays through the lyre * Is always that overly excited narrator whenever the crew decides to record videos- * She will absolutely burn anything if she cooks, except baking which she is surprisingly good at * Reading about unrequited love in stories always makes her cry, somehow * She is terrible at math and outright detests it G A L L E R Y KuranteCloud.png|By Cloud, she's adorable, thankies <3 Kurante-Aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by the goddess >:3 B21ab6e5f07fffc.png|Kurante looking absolutely adorable by Ver <3 7804A106-15E5-46BF-9E2D-7D8F8C8881F6.png|Fullbody by Night <3 It's totally an expression she'd make! XP Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Collaborations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)